Share Your Tears
by L.Chadwick
Summary: A fanfic about my friend, Brittany and her far away future love mebbe Mitch! heehee.Sorry I layed off the Chenry thing, I wanted this story to be cool and romancyish, kk Brit? haha. xD
1. Reunion

Share Your Tears

Mitch: "Another year went by… I hope to see you again, Brit."

Brittany: "Yeah. I'll see you soon, Mitch."

_As Brittany walks to her ride, Mitch grabs her arm and pulls her to him and hugs her tightly. _

Brittany: "Mitch… are you crying?"

Mitch: "… Brittany, I wish our friendship wasn't so long distance. "

_A little tear streams down his face and drops on Brittany's soft lips. _

Brittany: "I'll be back, I promise, I will see you at least once every year. I promise."

_Brittany gives a quick hug back to Mitch and leaves. _

_Mitch bids goodbye to the rest of his friends and returns home. He takes a shower, and as he soaks himself, he cries. More tears pour out of his sorrowful eyes than the amount of water coming out of the faucet. _

Mitch: "I should have kissed her when I got the chance. I love her so much, I wonder if she even notices."

_On the way home, Brittany looks out the window of her mom's car. There was a full moon. It reminded her of Mitch. She then starts crying hard too, but silently. _

Brittany: "I wanted to kiss him so badly. I love him like hell, I wonder if he notices, even a little bit."

_And so, Brittany and Mitch continue to think about each other more and more._

_Another school year goes by..._

Brittany: "Mom, please tell me we're going to Buck Hills soon, I've been waiting for so long!"

Mrs. Koelmel: "Yes, yes, yes! Stop screaming! Grace is taking a nap. We're going next week, are you happy now?

_Brittany suddenly has a bright picture of Mitch in her head. _

Mrs. Koelmel: "Actually, we aren't going to Buck Hills. We're going to see everyone, Jacob, Jayme, Mitch… you name it, but we've all planned on going on a cruise together. 3 weeks in Alaska. What do you think?"

Brittany: "…"

Mrs. Koelmel: "Brit? I asked you a question. Hello???"

_Brittany, without replying, quickly runs upstairs and starts packing. She is extremely excited and extremely happy. _

Brittany: in her mind "3 fucking weeks?? NO WAY. Luxury, luxury, luxury!! And Mitch is going to be there too!! THIS IS THE SWEETEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME.

_For a whole week, Brittany just sat on her bed waiting and waiting until that day comes._

Brittany: "It's that day. SWEET BABY JESUS, PINCH ME."

At the airport, Brittany looks around for her friends.

Jacob: "Brittanyyyy, sup biffle?"

Brittany: "GASP. JACOB!"

Jayme: "Well, well, Brit."

_Jayme and Jacob smile at Brittany like they haven't seen her since forever._

Brittany: "Where's Mitch?"

Mitch: "Brittany?"

_Mitch had become a handsome figure. It was as if he was more than a full grown man. His beautiful brown hair remained the same, but with more sheen. His eyes became more fascinating with longer eyelashes and a bluer tinge. His round and cute face shaped turned into a straight, manlier form. He was just plain beautiful, no doubt._

Brittany: in her mind "Am I dreaming? In just a year he turned from a cute little chipmunk into this… this… I don't know what to say!!!!"

Mitch: "…Looking great. I missed you."

Brittany: "I-I-I-I-I… I m-m-missed you too…"

_Brittany caught fire. She quickly turned around and rushed to the bathroom and started splashing water on her face. She cools down._

Brittany: "That was so cool."

_She walks out. _

Mitch: "Brit! What took you so long?"

_Mitch apparently still had his cuteness from before. Brittany rushes back into the bathroom again. _

Brittany: "…………AAAAAAAH! Why can't I do this? Well, I guess it's because he finally looks totally older than me and… UGH. I have to toughen up."

Mitch: in his mind "I knew it... she doesn't like me at all, does she?"

_Brittany finally toughens up and comes out of the bathroom._

Mrs. Koelmel: "We're leaving now, Brit!"

Brittany: "I'm coming mom!"

Mitch: "Hey, Brit? I was wondering if I could… uh; sit next to you on the plane? Please?

Brittany: "Well… uhm, I guess that's… okay…

_During the whole plane ride, both Mitch and Brittany remained silent. Suddenly, Mitch feels a slight nudge on his shoulder... Brittany had fallen asleep on him. Mitch turns bright red, but he felt comfortable at the same time. He leans closer to Brittany and covers a flannel blanket over them both. _

_Soon, they arrive in an airport in Alaska. Brittany wakes up._

Brittany: in her mind "Am I in heaven? Whatever I'm leaning on, this feels... like a cloud."

_She looks up and sees that it's Mitch. _

_Mitch wakes up. _

Mitch: "H... hey Brit. You alright?"

Brittany: dazed "Hee hee... More than alright."

Mitch: "Hmm?"

_Brittany stands up, sits back down, faces away from Mitch. _

Brittany: "I-I-I mean, I'm okay, I'm okay, but... OH LOOK! We're in Alaska!

_Mitch lightly smiles but it turns back into a frown._

Mitch: in his mind "She really doesn't like me."

Brittany: Come on, Mitch! Lets get out. Alaska is gonna be so amazing.

_Brittany grabs Mitch's hand and pulls him up. They both quickly grab their luggage and run out. _

Mitch: in his mind "WOW. She's holding my hand!!!!"

Brittany: in her mind "YES. I got enough courage to hold his hand! Score!!"

Mitch: "Yo, you hungry? Moneys on me, I mean, if you want anything..."

Brittany: "No thank you. Brr, it sure is col-

_Mitch quickly throws his sweatshirt around Brittany and puts his arm around her._

Mitch: "It's freezing. I don't want you to get sick."

Brittany: "Mitch! You dont have to! I didn't bring a sweatshirt and all, but I'm fine.. Trust me."

Mitch: "Tch, you just said it's cold."

_The two sit on a bench and sit very close to each other. _

Jayme: in her mind "Man, I wish Mitch and I weren't cousins. Brit is so lucky, bitch!"

Mrs. Koelmel: "Hey, kids. I got some taxis for us to ride to the hotel. We're going to stay there tonight before we leave to the docks tomorrow."

Brittany: "Why aren't we going today?"

Mrs. Koelmel: "Obviously, the ship didn't arrive yet."

Brittany: "Oh..."

_Brittany desperately wants to go on the cruise soon. She can't wait to spend time with Mitch for the whole time this vacation. _

Mitch: "Ah, well. We could go on the computer, watch tv, and what not in the hotel. I even brought my skateboard."

Brittany: "Awesomeness!"

_The kids have some fun for the day. _

Mitch: "I wonder why it's warm here near the hotel."

Brittany: "Oh my gosh, I got an idea. Hey mom, can we sleep outside here under the stars tonight? Please?? It'll be like the Halloween sleepovers we have every year! It's not a lame idea, some on..."

Mrs. Koelmel: "Fine, as long as you all don't cause so much noise. And wear a jacket, just incase."

Mitch: whispering to Brittany "Wow, your mom's been clueless these days."

Brittany: "Really long story, really..."

_Night falls. Everyone except Brittany and Mitch have fallen asleep after a game of manhunt._

Mitch: "So, uhh. How have you been doing back in NJ?"

Brittany: "I hate it, but I love my friends who live there. I just want to take them and together we could all run away, run away and never go back no matter what. Remember a year ago, when you said that you wished we lived closer?"

Mitch: "Yes."

Brittany: "Well... me too. I consider you one of my best friends, you care for me a lot. You remind me of one of my friends back in my town. I hung out with her a lot in the school year. I kinda miss her. Good thing you're here."

Mitch: "Wow... I don't know what to say. I'm really happy. Happy to know that you're never alone. Truth is, I worry about you everyday. I worry if you got dumped by a boyfriend, got hurt mentally and physically, anything."

_Brittany stands up, followed by Mitch. Brittany blushes._

Brittany: "So... what are you trying to say?"

Mitch: "Brittany... I... I... I lo-"

_Thunder in the sky cracks and it starts raining heavily._

Mitch: "... AW SHIT. Everyone, back inside, I guess."

_Mitch tosses a towel to Brittany._

Brittany: "Mitch, you are about the kindest person I've ever met. Thank you."

Mitch: "That's just me, I guess. Heh. No problem."

Brittany: "Hey, what were you about to tell me out there?"

Mitch: "... It'll have to wait. Get some sleep, okay?"

Brittany: "...Okay. Goodnight."

Mitch: "'Night."

_They all sleep on the lobby couches. _

_Dawn arises._ _Brittany is the first to wake up. Mitch is still fast asleep. Brittany slowly strokes his hair and touches his smooth face. It reminded her of her biological father, who she had not seen for a very long time. He was very handsome, as is Mitch. A tear streaks out of Brittany's eye and it lands on Mitch's smooth, brown hair. Brittany stuffs her head onto a pillow and cries so hard that it woke up Mitch. _

Mitch: "Brittany! What happened?? Are you okay? Please, don't cry, I don't like it when you cry."

Brittany: "I thought of my dad-my REAL dad... I miss him so much, thats all, I thought of him all of the sudden.

_Aware that everyone else might wake up, Mitch pulls Brittany outside to the deck and hugs her tight. _

Mitch: "I feel your pain. I hate losing people too. I'm sorry, you were so young."

Brittany: "...No, don't be sorry, its not your fault. You just made everything better."

_Brittany smiles at Mitch and he smiles back. _

Mitch: "Lets have breakfast."

_The two sit next to each other and eat their meals outside on the deck. Mitch glances at Brittany and keeps smiling at her like two years ago in a car ride._

Brittany: "Mitch? What, am I dropping food from my mouth?"

Mitch: "Nononono! You're beautiful when you eat! I-I-I mean uuh... yeah.

Brittany: "Ahahaha! Are you serious??"

Mitch: "Sorta. Maybe. Kinda. Sure, why not. I'm not lying. You're very pretty, in everyway..."

_Brittany blushes. Mitch looks at the sky, scratches his head and blushes too._

Brittany: "Well, you're attractive too."

Mitch: "I've never thought of myself that way before... Thanks."

Brittany: "Any girl would be lucky enough to have you. Really."

Mitch: "You think so?"

Brittany: "Believe me, I know so."

Mrs. Koelmel: "Oh good, you kids had breakfast already. Well, time to go."

_Everyone packs and leaves for the docks and boards the. The interior of the ship was amazing, mostly gold and red colored, and it was filled with guys that Brittany would adore. _

Brittany: "I am really dreaming."

Mitch: "Whoa, how cool, they've got the longest, most smooth rail on the stairs you could like, totally slide down on!"

Both: "This trip is gonna rock."


	2. All Aboard

_Brittany decides to wonder off alone and explore the ship. There was a bar, a huge indoor pool, a library with a large section of manga, and much much more. _

_Mitch goes to look for Brittany, for he was getting lonely and bored. _

Mitch: "Dammit, this whole place is so confusing... Where the heck- Brit!"

Brittany: "Huh? Oh heya, Mitch! Sorry I wondered off. All these adorable guys! They have THE hair!!!!"

Mitch: "..."

Brittany: "What??? YOU have the hair too... Don't be the jealous type."

Mitch: "I have THE hair??? But how? I don't use stuff on my head."

Brittany: "I guess you're just one of the lucky ones then. I wanna go check out my room. Wanna come?"

Mitch: "Later, maybe. I wanna check out the view first and get used to this place. See you."

_Brittany pats his shoulder and leaves._

_Mitch, frustrated falls on the floor and screams. _

Mitch: "I HAVE TO TELL HER. I want to tell her. I need to tell her. So why can't I? I'm so afraid now, so afraid of losing her."

_Meanwhile, Brittany enters her room to find her stuff already there, a nice bathroom and two beds next to each other. Two cards used to enter the room, if locked, were on the counter. One of them was Mitch's._

Brittany: "NO FUCKING WAY. How am I rooming with Mitch?? I mean, its not a bad thing but... OH JESUS. MOM!!!!"

Mrs. Koelmel: "You called?"

Brittany: "Look at this."

Mrs. Koelmel: "Hmm. I could've sworn you were rooming with Jayme. Ah, well. There isn't anything I can do. I think I'll trust you on this?"

Brittany: "I promise mom, I will NOT let Mitch do anything to me."

Mrs. Koelmel: "I'm not very worried about that, I'm just worried that you're going to do something to him. He is two years younger than you and you are most of the time out of control, like when you hang out with your friends back home."

Brittany: "Mom... I'm fifteen now, I'm different from a lot of other girls, and I'm not friends with those 'assheads' anymore and I decided on living a good, straight life. Please trust me."

Mrs. Koelmel: "...Okay, kiddo. I don't usually do this, but if you say you can keep this one promise... then alright."

Brittany: "Thank you, mom."

Mrs. Koelmel: "And refrain from sleeping in the hallways."

Brittany: "Yeah."

_After a while of getting used to the ship's interior, Mitch decides to head for his room._

Mitch: "Okay... I'm in room 405. Thats... yes! A window room."

_He opens the door and finds Brittany sleeping on one of the beds._

Mitch: in his mind "NO WAY."

_He checks the small desk next to his bed and sees his room key card. There was no mistake, he was rooming with Brittany. _

_Mitch wakes Brittany up._

Mitch: "Brit, did you have anything to do with this?"

Brittany: "No, I swear! What, is there something wrong? My mom said that it was okay, as long as we... you know..."

Mitch: "Oh, okay. Guess I'll have to deal."

_Mitch goes for the door and smiles really big._

Mitch: in his head "Yes! Now I got a bigger chance to admit my feelings to her... But when's the right time?? Its only the first day today... And we don't know exactly everything about each other yet."

Brittany: in her head "I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he happy, sad, or angry that we're roomies?"

_Mitch comes back into the room._

Mitch: "By the way, tonights captain night. We gotta dress formal."

Brittany: "Agh. I look so bad when I wear dresses..."

Mitch: "Stop it, Brit, you look great. I saw your MySpace picture."

_Brittany's eyes widen and she smiles big._

Brittany: "Aww. Well, I wanna see how you look in a suit."

Mitch: "I look horrible. I've never worn one in my life."

Brittany: "Hey, I'm trying to return the compliment."

_Mitch shrugs and blushes. He heads for the door again. Brittany slants her mouth and begins to wonder. _

_The ship starts to sail. Brittany decides to go out on the deck and look at the view. The air was crisp, but delightful at the same time. An announcement calls from inside of the ship saying that everyone should get ready and meet in the center of the ship. Brittany sighs and goes back inside. _

Mitch: "Hey Brit, did you hear that?"

Brittany: "Yeah... but you are NOT changing in the same room as me. Go to Jacob and Jayme's room!"

Mitch: "But-"

Brittany: "No buts."

_Brittany shoves Mitch to Jacob and Jayme's room and slams the door shut. She notices that Mitch forgot his suit, so she opened back the door and threw the suit at him. Mitch feels a bit weird. _

Brittany: "What the heck was that??? What is my problem???"

_Brittany turns bright, bright red and quickly changes into her dark, bloody red dress. She looks at the tall mirror and studies herself._

Brittany: "Boy, I do look good."

_Meanwhile, Mitch and Jacob talk in the next room._

Jacob: "Yo, Mitch I got a question... Do you like Brittany?"

Mitch: "...I..."

Jacob: "You dont have to answ-"

Mitch: screaming "I DO LIKE HER. Infact, I love her. A lot. "

_Mitch rants on about his feelings for Brittany. Jacob has no choice but to listen._

Jacob: "...My ears hurt."

_As Jayme was changing in the bathroom, she cried. She had liked Mitch forever, but she was well aware of scandalous incest. _

_Brittany knocks on the door._

Brittany: "Are you guys ready yet?"

_Brittany kind of hears what Mitch is saying. She hears that him saying "I like her," but she has no clue who. _

_Brittany starts to worry if its her, or if its not. _

_Finally, the three come out. Mitch was the last one to come out. When he did, Brittany barely recognized him; he was a dark, tall, and dashing prince with a cute tie. Brittany felt like she was going to puke, but because she was so nervous. _

Mitch: "Too dark? Tight?"

Brittany: hypnotized "PERFECT."

_Jayme rolls her eyes. She was quite jealous that Mitch asked for Brittany's opinion, and not hers. _

Mitch: "Like your dress. Hey, I forgot to give you something."

_He hands a black rose necklace to Brittany._

Mitch: "Late birthday present, heh."

_Mitch puts his arm on his head and turns red. Brittany felt loved. She hugs Mitch tightly. _

Brittany: "Aww, you're an angel, Mitch."

Mitch: "I-"

Jayme: "Break it up, you two, we're going to be late."

_Jayme grabs Jacob and drags him to the elevator. Mitch and Brittany are oblivious and confused. _

Jacob: "What was that back there? Are you PMSing?"

_Jayme ignores him and starts to cry again._

Jayme: "Just... SHUT UP. Damn that bitch... I SAW HIM FIRST."

Jacob: "Who are you talking about?? Jayme!"

Jayme: "...No one, Jacob. You go on first, I wanna be alone."

Jacob: "...Ok."

_Before Jacob goes out of the elevator, Jayme grabs his hand. _

Jayme: "Jacob, do you think falling in love with your cousin is incest?"

_Jacob stares off at a few spaces and answers._

Jacob: "Sorry... I don't know."

_Mitch and Brittany take the stairs. Brittany trips and nearly falls. Mitch catches her._

Mitch: "You okay?"

_His face was very close to Brittany's. Indeed, he was probably the most generous and charming boy she has ever met. Sparkles even started dancing in teh background. Brittany starts burning up. Mitch feels her forehead._

Mitch: "Oh no, don't tell me you have a fever-"

_Brittany screams and stands up. Mitch stares._

Brittany: "Im fine, IM FINE. I'm... fine. haha, lets go."

_Mitch thinks for about two seconds and decides to hold Brittany's hand. He blushes._

Mitch: "I don't want you to fall again."

_Lots of girls passed by and seemed to be jealous of Brittany. They all thought she had a tall, prince-like boyfriend, when in reality... _

Brittany: "Mitch, wow, I really don't know what to say. I'm glad we're friends..."

Mitch: "Me too, me too."

_The kids met up. they have dinner together in one table. The adults sit at another. A band is playing and the frontwoman sings softly. Brittany and Mitch watch her sing. People start getting up to dance. _

Mitch: "...Wanna dance?"

Brittany: "But, I don't know how to-"

_Mitch makes her stand up and pulls her closer. _

Mitch: "...Cool."

Brittany: "Mitch..."

Mitch: "Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun, alrighty?"

_Mitch smiles and puts his arms around Brittany. Brittany puts her arms around him. Jayme glares and cracks her glass cup. Jacob is slightly uncomfortable all of the sudden. The rest of the kids go dance with each other too. _

_The band plays "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance. It is a sad song and everything about it reminds Brittany of her dad. Mitch and Brittany dance slower and Brittany starts crying and she tightly hugs Mitch._

Brittany: "Thank you for coming into my life, Mitch, you are truly one of my best friends... Don't leave me, regardless the fact that we live far away from each other... Don't leave me."

Mitch: "...I'm here, right here."

_Mitch points at where Brittany's heart is. He strokes her hair and they both go back to their room. Brittany falls asleep, crying. The whole night Mitch stays beside Brittany. _


	3. New Change of Heart

_The next morning, Brittany wakes up and sees Mitch, still in his suit, right beside her. She was still in her dress. Brittany slowly gets up and changes into her regular clothes. She wakes Mitch up. _

Brittany: "Wake up, Mitch. Want to get some breakfast?"

Mitch: "Oh good, youre up. Okay, lets go. Want to call the others out?"

Brittany: "No. Not really."

_Brittany had a tired and sad expression. _

Mitch: "Hmm... whatever you want. Where do you want to eat?"

Brittany: "Outside."

_Brittany peeks outside the window._

Brittany: "Look at the glaciers. They're so pretty. Its cold agai-"

_Mitch throws her his sweatshirt, like at the airport._

Mitch: "Say no more."

_Brittany suddenly becomes extremely happy._

Brittany: "You know what, call the others out."

_The kids all walk together and get breakfast._

Jayme: "Sit with us, Mitch."

Mitch: "Sure, hey Brit-"

Jayme: "She can't sit here."

Jacob: "Jayme, stop being such a dick, whats wrong with you?"

Jayme: "Hey, why cant us cousins just have a little alone time together?"

Jacob: "Three people doesnt make alone time."

Jayme: "Exactly, Jacob. So, you go away."

_Jacob glares at Jayme and goes to sit by Brittany. _

Brittany: "Hey Jacob. Whats going on over there?"

Jacob: "Bitch is all over Mitch... Hey, haha, that rhymes."

Brittany: "Why? I thought Mitch was sitting next to me... huh. Oh well."

Jacob: "Brit, I think Jayme hates you."

Brittany: "Why is that?"

Jacob: "I just get the feeling. She keeps talking to herself and bitching about you at the same time."

Brittany: "I wonder what shes so jealous about then."

Jacob: "We'll find out."

_Jayme stares at Mitch the whole time he is eating. While Brittany and Jacob see a slightly disgusting scene, Jayme was looking at 'Jesus'. She was madly in lvoe with Mitch._

Mitch: "...What?"

Jayme: "Hee hee, nothing. Wanna hang out later?"

Mitch: "I was going to go with Brit to-"

Jayme: "WHOS MORE IMPORTANT, YOUR COUSIN OR SOME GIRL FROM JERSEY THAT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW??"

_Mitch looks at Jayme with blank eyes. This is not his sweet cousin who respected him doing whatever he did. _

Jayme: "Lets go, now. Theres this huge arcade..."

_Jacob becomes suspicious._

Jacob: "Did you not see that?"

Brittany: "... Lets stalk 'em."

_Jacob follows Brittany. Both are stealthily walking near Mitch and Jayme, but neither Mitch or Jayme notices. _

Jacob: "What the fuck??? Shes holding Mitch's arm!"

Brittany: "Waaaah? INCESTINCESTINCEST."

Jacob: "...Maybe she really does like Mitch... But, I bet she knows how wrong it is herself. Why is she being so possessive?"

Brittany: "Duh, she's jealous of me. Shes... kinda dumb."

Jacob: "Hey, do you like Mitch?"

_Brittany quickly replies and nearly screams._

Brittany: "YES. NO.. maybe. so."

Jacob: "...My ears FUCKING hurt."

_Mitch barely hears them._

Mitch: "What was that?"

Jayme: "Shut up, it was probably nothing. Buy me something, pleeeease?"

Mitch: "sigh fine." in his head "Ugh, what the hell is wrong with her, seriously. I get a little closer to Brittany and she freaks out... Is she like, overprotective, or... OH SHIT. No way, she cant be jealous of Brittany, does she have any idea what- INCEST is??? Good god, I gotta ditch her."

_Mitch quietly tiptoes away while Jayme struggles to beat DDR. _

Jayme: "I won Mitch!... Mitch?"

_Mitch startrs running away quickly. He crashes into Brittany and lands on top of her on the floor. Both of them turn red. They look into each other's eyes and start giggling._

Mitch & Brittany: at the same time "Ahah, sorry... NO, it was my fault. I-"

Jacob: "WHY DONT YOU TWO JUST GET A ROOM?!"

_The three laugh and walk outside to the deck. There they saw a mini skate park. _

Mitch: "Coooooool, I have got to go get my skateboard. Wait here, kids."

_Mitch runs back inside. He sees Jayme and he panics. He starts crawling under the crowd of people and eventually makes it into the elevator. _

_Jayme looks outside for Mitch. She sees Jacob and Brittany._

Jayme: "Have you two seen Mitch? He like, totally ditched me."

_Jacob and Brittany look at each other. _

Brittany: "We havent seen Mitch since you took off with him at breakfast. Try retracing your steps or something."

Jayme: "I am not going to do that... Youre hiding something, stop trying to keep Mitch all to yourself."

Brittany: "Seriously, Jayme, what is wrong with you these days?? I thought we were all going to have fun together on this damn cruise and youve been all angry and upset lately. Care to tell us whats fucking wrong?"

Jayme: "SHUT UP... I MET HIM FIRST. So STAY AWAY from Mitch!"

_Brittanys looks at Jayme with blank eyes. What happened to their friendship? Is she on purposely trying to destroy it to have Mitch all to herself?_

Brittany: "Fine... But, like we said. We havent seen Mitch."

Jayme: "Good, and its going to stay that way. Come on, Jacob."

_Jayme forcefully grabs Jacob by the hand and pulls him away._

Jacob: whispering "Sorry, Brit. I-I dont know... really."

_Mitch comes back outside with his skateboard. _

Mitch: "Hey, Brit, wheres Jacob?"

Brittany: "..."

Mitch: "Brittany?"

Brittany: "Mitch, we can't see each other anymore."

Mitch: "W-what are you saying...?"

Brittany: "I'm saying- NEVERMIND. We just cant hang out. Go hang out with Jayme instead."

Mitch: "Brittany wha-"

Brittany: "I DONT WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND OVER SOME GUY."

_Mitch stares. He is extremely confused. Realizing what she just said, Brittany covers her mouth with both hands and runs away, leaving Mitch behind standing all by himself. For no reason, he starts crying. He hates the fact that Brittany wants to stay away from him now. _

_Jayme and Jacob find Mitch._

Jayme: "MIiiiiiiiiiiitch. Come hang with us. Hey, whats wrong? Dont be sad everythings gre-"

_Mitch turns around and violently strikes her across the face. He holds her by the collar of her shirt. _

Mitch: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

Jayme: "Aah! Mitch! Stop! Who are you talking about???"

Jacob: "Guys, guys break it u-"

Mitch: "IM TALKING ABOUT BRITTANY, YOU BITCH. WHY WONT SHE TALK TO ME?"

Jayme: "...I havent talked to Brittany since the day-"

Mitch: "...LIAR."

_Mitch lets go of her and pushes her away. Jayme grabs his arm and hugs him._

Jayme: "I didnt do anything!! I was never friends with Brittany and I never will be! You have nothing to worry about."

_Mitch pushes her away._

Mitch: "I have lots of things to worry about, but not you. I not talking to you, and you owe my fucking 20 bucks, why the fuck did I buy all that shit for you anyway? Leave me alone! Jacob, get away from her."

_Jacob follows. Jayme starts crying. _

Jayme: in her mind "Why cant I have him all to myself?? I never get ANYTHING..."

_Brittany was just about to enter her room when she heard Mitch and Jacob talking in there. She nearly put her room card key in the slot, but ran away. _

_Mitch waited the whole night for Brittany's return. Jayme kicked Jacob out of their room and Jacob had to sleep on the top bunk above Mitch's bed. _

_Brittany laid on the hallway bench all night. _


	4. All Apologies

_The next morning, Mitch quickly ran out looking for Brittany. Brittany saw Mitch everywhere, even in the casino, but she hid from him the whole time. _

Mitch: "I know youre hiding from me, Brittany. I think I found out whats going on, but dont let that get to you, come on. I still want to be friends with you no matter what! Please..."

Jacob: "Mitch, dude, you didnt eat anything for the whole day, youre going to pass out!"

Mitch: "...Jacob, I-...I..."

_Mitch passes out on the floor. Jacob tries to lift him up and calls for help. Brittany stays at a corner and feels bad. _

Brittany: in her mind "Why am I doing this all for Jayme? For these past few days, Ive actually been trying to forget about Mitch... No- I cant do this anymore, I cant. This vacation was supposed to rock. Jesus, please..."

_Brittany puts her head down and wraps herself in her arms. She thinks for a long, long while. After a while, she decides to get a drink._

Brittany: her head down on the counter "One giant pina colada please. No, scratch that, 16 small pina coladas."

Bartender: "...What is wrong, little girl?"

Brittany: "OK WELL THERES THIS GUY WHO by the way is two years younger than me I LIKE HIM AND HIS COUSIN APPARENTLY LIKES-"

_The bartender grabs her lips and wipes on his pants._

Bartender: "Settle down, settle down. So, what are you thinking about doing about it?"

Brittany: "I dont know... I DONT KNOW... I'd like to keep a friendship, but... I wont be happy if I have to stay away from someone I really like."

Bartender: "Then, I dont think you should keep that friendship. It is not worth your time at all."

_Brittany puts her head up and looks at him. _

Bartender: "Ah, yes. You have put up your head. Oh, just a reminder. The second captain's night is in two days. I expect you to look pretty."

Brittany: "Yeah, sure, I will. As long as you lose your accent, man. Its just damn weird."

Bartender: "..."

Brittany: "Hahaha, see ya. Oh, and thank you."

Bartender: "No problem, little girl.

Brittany: in her head "Ok, Brit, toughen up. Youre not going to lose Mitch, no matter what. Im not going to-"

_She bumps into someone's back. _

Brittany: "Hey watch it."

_That someone turns around. It was Mitch. _

Mitch: "...Brittany, please dont run away again."

Brittany: "I wont. I'd rather risk getting killed than stay away from you just to keep a fake friendship. Jayme is such a wrong bitch."

_Mitch hugs Brittany tight and starts crying. _

Mitch: "Friends no matter what, right?"

Brittany: "Yeah."

Jacob: "Sniff You two are just too beautiful. And so young."

_Brittany and Mitch stop hugging and they both look away and turn very red. _

Brittany: "J-Jacob, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM???"

Jacob: "Waaaah I was here with Mitch the whole time. Its like a tragic play."

_Brittany wacks Jacob._

Brittany: "Tragic plays over, WAKE UP."

Mitch: "Come on guys, ice creams on me."

_Suddenly, Brittany falls to the ground. Jayme was on top of her and she had a knife in her hand. She attempts to stab Brittany in her back, but misses and cut her lip. Jacob grabs Jayme and holds her tight._

Jacob: "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WTIH YOU??? Leave Brittany alone!"

Jayme: "I WONT STOP UNTIL SHE DIES."

_Jayme throws the knife at Brittany and it lands on her abdomen. She begins to bleed hard. _

Brittany: "AAAAH!"

Jacob: "Mitch! Get Brittany to the infirmary! Hurry!"

_Jayme screams, yanks, and keeps hitting Jacob. People come and hold her down. _

_Mitch rips off a piece of cloth from his shirt and cleans Brittany's wounds. He carries her all the way to the infirmary. Brittany goes through painful treatment and eventually gets bandaged up. _

Doctor: "Take good care of her, her wound is extremely deep. And keep an eye out for that cut on her ankle, it looks as if she had had it forever."

Mitch: "Thank you."

_Mitch watches Brittany sleep. He strokes her hair and begins to think about the cut on her ankle. It was from when they were playing a game of manhunt and they were all running, when all of the sudden, Brittany gets her ankle caught on a branch and it slits her. Mitch was the most worried that night. _

Nurse: "I will take care of her for now. Come back in a few hours or so."

Mitch: "..."

Nurse: "Dont worry, boy."

_The nurse smiles at him and walks to another patient. Mitch silently kisses Brittany on her healing forehead and walks out the infirmary. _

_When Mitch goes back to his room, Jacob was there waiting for him. _

Jacob: "Jayme ran away, and shes looking for Brit. Good thing she doesnt know where the infirmary is."

_There was a loud knock on the door. It was Jayme. She rushes in and pulls Mitch closer and kisses him. _

Jacob: "..."

Mitch: "..."

_Jayme doesnt let go. Mitch pushes her away and wipes his mouth and spits 5 times on the ground and hurls out the window. _

Mitch: "WHAT THE HELL JAYME YOU CANT JUST GO AND KISS YOUR COUSIN LIKE THAT ITS-ITS- FUCKING WRONG did i mention im mad at you AND SOCIETY IS AT LEAST LESS DERANGED NOW"

Jayme: "Its legal now..."

Jacob: "Eeeew..."

Mitch: "Jacob, get OUT. I need to have a talk with Jayme here..."

Jacob: "FINE."

_Jacob leaves. But he leans on the door and eavesdrops. _

Mitch: "Look, Jayme..."

Jayme: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "I. LIKE. BRITTANY. No. I LOVE HER. So please, stop causing such a fuss over everything, okay? To be honest, no matter what you do, I'll never like you that way. If you care about me so much, you'll back off... please."

Jayme: "...NO."

Mitch: "Heh. Youre so selfish. I guess some people can never change..."

Jayme: "I MEANT... No, you'll really never feel that way about me. Its true. Thanks for making me realize, Mitch. I'll back off."

_Jayme starts crying. Her hair covers her face. Mitch pats her shoulder._

Mitch: "Come on now, dont worry. Theres one for me, and there will certainly be one for you. Just wait."

_Jayme turns around and cries harder. Mitch reluctantly hugs her. _

Jayme: "Im so sorry, Mitch. I'm so stupid, I even tried to kill her. Forgive me. It wont happen again!"

Mitch: "Yeah, yeah. Its a promise then."

Jayme: "sniff Mhmm."

_Mitch opens the door. Jacob falls in._

Jacob: "OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooowwww"

Mitch: "Sorry! Hey, we worked things out."

Jacob: "Really?"

_Jayme smiles. _

Jacob: "No more bitchy Jayme? Hey, that rhymes."

Jayme: "Haha...yeah. no more.

Mitch: "Lets go see how Brittany is doing. Jayme, I think you owe her a big sorry."

Jayme: "Okay."

_In the infirmary, Brittany is wide awake, listening to Alesana. _

_Brittany and Jayme look at each other._

Brittany: "..."

Jayme: "I'm sorry, Brittany. I've been stupid, fighting with you over someone I cant have and trying to kill you like that. Can you forgive me?"

Brittany: "Of course."

Jacob: "Yaaay, are we all friends again?"

Brittany: "Ha, sure, why not?"

Mitch: "Its noon. Lunchtime."

Brittany: "I dont think I cant get out of here, though. The doctor said-"

Doctor: "You may go. But come back here if you feel anymore pain. And dont take off any of your bandages, or you will start bleeding a lot."

Brittany: "Thank you."

_All the kids walk together to the cafeteria. Mitch holds Brittany's hand._

Mitch: "Are you sure youre okay? Sorry youve been through so much."

Brittany: "Mitch, stop acting like youre my mother, I can take care of myself. I dont think I..."

Mitch: "You dont think you need me?"

Brittany: "No I-I.."

Mitch: "Fine then. So be it."

_Mitch leaves. A tear wells in his eye. Brittany stands there and smacks her forehead and groans._

Brittany: "Jacob, Jayme. Did you see that...?"

Jayme: "Oh no."

Jacob: "Damn."

Brittany: "WHYYYY does something like this ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN??"

Jayme: "I never knew Mitch would get so jealous or whatever, so easily."

_Brittany's mouth tilts. _

Brittany: "What do you think I should do?"

Jayme: "Tomorrow's captain's night again. Perfect time to do something."

Brittany: "...Whats wrong with everyone today...??"

Jacob: "Well, I havent been able to get skinny lately and Jayme-"

Brittany: "SAR-CAS-M, Jacob."

Jayme: "So... uh, what are you guys gonna wear tomorrow?"

Brittany: "I'm thinking something blue."

Jacob: "A nice tux. Im so gonna score tomorrow."

Jayme: "..."

_Jayme and Brittany stare at him with a weird expression. _

Jacob: "...what?"


	5. Alive Dreams

_Mitch wonders around the ship, avoiding Brittany at all costs. _

Mitch: in his mind "I knew it. She really doesnt like me at all... But, I shouldnt of been that hard on her, I mean, I still want to be friends..."

_Mitch goes outside and thinks. Girls watch him from behind and wherever he went, they stalked him until he yelled at them and threw stuff at them. He is fucking pissed. _

_Brittany, Jayme, and Jacob hang around and go on the computers. Brittany talks to her friend Lillian online, Jayme reads fanfictions, and Jacob looks up preteen softcore porn. When Brittany and Jayme see what he i_s_ doing, they beat the fat out of him. Jacob gets off the computer to avoid further seering pain. He goes to get a few bandaids. _

_That night, Brittany went to sleep early. Mitch kept deciding if he should go in the room or sleep in the hallways. He decides to go in. He finds Brittany already sleeping. He plops on his bed and rubs his face and keeps his hands covering it. He faces away from Brittany, but he keeps looking back a few times and cannot sleep. _

_It was 4:30 in the morning, and Mitch still cant sleep. _

Mitch: in his mind "My god, that girl is so distracting."

_Mitch notices Brittany waking up. He quickly pretends to sleep. Brittany looks around and finds Mitch, but leaves him alone. She plops back down and goes back to deep sleep. Mitch gets up and makes weird motions and pretends to yell with nothing coming from his throat. _

Mitch: in his mind "I really want to fucking shoot myself. I think I'll go to Jacob's room..."

_Mitch, all sloppy and weak, gets out of his room and knocks on Jacob and Jayme's door. Jayme gets the door, but Mitch kicks it. Jayme is now wide awake._

Jayme: "Mitch?? What the...yawn heck?"

Mitch: "I. CANT. SLEEP. I'm staying here for the next two hours or so, and can I borrow something that doesnt make my eyes look creepy?"

Jayme: "...wha?"

Jacob: "MITCH BABY!!!! Come on kids, sleepover!!!!"

Old lady down the hallway: "SHADDAFUCKUP!!!! Asshole kids..."

_The three go inside. Mitch sleeps in the same bed as Jacob, but keeps a distance, for he is afraid that Jacob would snore on him or throw up in his sleep. _

_10:00 am. Jayme is the first to get up out of the three. She spots Mitch and Jacob snoring and hugging each other in their sleep. She takes a picture, but accidently forgot to turn off the flash. Mitch wakes up and attacks Jayme's camera with a pillow and that lead to a huge pillow fight between the three. Feathers and cotton and white string fly everywhere. _

Jayme: "Shit, we are so dead, haha."

Jacob: "Woo, I'm beat. Lets have breakfast."

Mitch: "Yeah, okay, but I dont want Brittany to come along."

Jayme: "Why not? You cant avoid her forever."

Jacob: "Yo, did I mention tonights the second captain's night??"

Mitch: "Yeah, you guys told me a million times but-no way, I'm not doing it."

_Mitch turns bright red and curses at Jacob and Jayme. He leaves on his own. _

Jacob: "What did I say? I just wanted to tell him theres going to be a huge chocolate fountain in the cafeteria and that he has to get there first."

_Jayme shakes her head and slaps Jacob in the arm._

Jayme: "Lets just go eat, man."

_The two head out at the same time Brittany does._

Brittany: "Heyo. You two seen Mitch?"

Jayme: "We had a sleepover, but he came here at 4:30 am, telling us he couldnt sleep because of you or something..."

Jacob: "IT WAS AWESOOOME, we had this pillow fight and-"

Jayme: "Knock it off... Lets get food, I bet Mitch is in the cafeteria."

Brittany: "Alrighty."

_But when the three enter the cafeteria, their beloved Mitch was not there as they didnt expect. _

Brittany: "Aww, where the fuck is he now?? I mustve really hurt him. But, I really didnt say anything, he just finished my sentence on his own."

Jayme: "I bet hes at the skatepark."

_They all quickly eat some ramen, took bathroom breaks and went all the way to the highest floor. There, Mitch was riding on his skateboard all alone. A crowd of emo girls stood there watching him. _

Brittany: "Out of our way, by the way, girls, youre all not his type."

_The crowd of girls start piling on Brittany and beating her up severly with jealousy and rage. Mitch witnesses the riot and notices Brittany in the center. He starts running towards the chaos and smacks whoever isnt Brittany down with his skateboard. He finally reaches Brittany, in tears. _

Mitch: "Oh, Brittany, why did you have to suffer so much?? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Can you forgive me for being such a total asshole?"

Brittany: "Of course, and your not the asshole here... I am. Im not being thankful enough to you. Can YOU forgive me?"

Mitch: "Yeah.. always. Wanna go to the infirmary again?"

Brittany: "No. No blood on me. Just a few bruises, but I'll be fine."

Jacob: "Good god, you kids make me wanna cry everytime something like this happens!"

Jayme: "Hey, lets all hang out for now."

_The sun comes out and the clouds spread apart. _

Mitch: "Lets get like ice cream and just lay on the benches, its freaking sunny!"

Brittany: "I'd like that."

Jacob: "I wanna go swimming."

Brittany: "You go do that."

Jayme: "Yeah."

_The three leave Jacob. _

Jacob: "...Wait up guys!!"

_The four change into shorts and lay on the benches. Brittany blasts Alesana on her ipod speakers. _

_After the long afternoon, Jayme and Brittany go to Brittany's room and hang out and decide on which dresses they should wear at night. Jayme is loaded and so is Brittany, just in case they get indicisive. _

Jayme: "Im wearing my fishnet shirt under my black one.

Brittany: "I dont know what I should wear, mine arent as cute as yours."

_Suddenly, Brittany pulls out a dress her friend Lillian had given her last year. It was a victorian-lolita-like dress. It was red, black, and white. It wasnt too old school, and it definetely wasnt sexy, but it was damn cute._

Brittany: "God, I almost freaking forgot about this one! I havent even tried it on since I got it."

_Brittany tries it on. It slips right on and it was perfect. Hanging on to it was a black headdress. Brittany wasnt fond of headbands, but the headdress was quite comfortable. There was also a note attached to the other side that said, "Hey Brittany. Yupidupidoo. Happy Birthday, biffle. Hope you enjoy this pretty thing."_

Brittany: "Damn, I miss her."

Jayme: "Lillian?"

Brittany: "Yeah. If she were here, I wouldve been successful hooking her up with Jacob."

Jayme: "What the fuck??? Youre just as perverted as he is!!!!"

Brittany: "I was joking!! Hahahaha."

_Meanwhile, in the other room, Jacob and Mitch decide on what to wear._

Mitch: "Lets be simple. Lets dress like the guys from Green Day."

Jacob: "I'd tap that."

Mitch: "...Dont say that."

Jacob: "Its a good idea!"

Mitch: "You know what, you do that. I think I'll wear something complicated and far more different than your...ehh."

_Mitch pulls out a black suit with light gray pinstripes. He puts on a black long sleeve shirt inside then puts the pinstripe suit over it. _

Mitch: "Oh, how cool. I look so British."

_He pulls out his dad's top hat. _

Jacob: "Ew, you look like one of those creepy dudes from Dir En Grey.

Mitch: "Maybe I should lose the top hat."

_Mitch styles his hair sharp and straight and begins to doze off, thinking Brittany was in front of him while he was actually staring at the mirror. He kisses the mirror and hugs it._

Jacob: "MITCH!"

Mitch: "uguhdupfffppph...wha-"

Jacob: "What. The. Fuck?... Nevermind. How do I look?"

_Jacob was the fat and younger version of Billy Joe Armstrong._

Mitch: "Uhm. Beautiful!"

_Mitch slips out the door. At the same time, Brittany slips out. They both stare at each other. _

Mitch: in his mind "Shes sooo cute!"

Brittany: in her mind "Hes a GOD. Oh Jesus, is that-SEX HAIR???"

_Both turn red as hell._

Brittany & Mitch: "YOU LOOK GREAT... THANK YOU."

_Both are nervous._

Brittany: "Uhm... Care to be my escort?"

Mitch: "That would be awes- I mean, pleasant! Pleasant."

Brittany: "Haha."

_Brittany lifts up the sides of her skirts and bow. Mitch bows like a perfect gentleman. Brittany covers her mouth with both hands._

Brittany: in her mind "So fucking cute!"

_The two take each other's hand and walk downstairs. _


	6. Teen Heat

_Mitch holds Brittany's hand tightly, because he was afraid she would fall again. The second captain night isnt going to be like the first one, the directory in the lobby showed everything exciting that was going to happen. Like Jacob mentioned, there is a chocolate fountain in the cafeteria. Mitch and Brittany both looked at the one that said "dance." It was at 9:00pm, on top of the the deck. _

Mitch: "What do you want to do first?"

Brittany: "Dinner."

Jacob: "HEY! You two forgot about us!"

Mitch: "Jacob! Sorry!"

Jayme: "Okay... so dinner first. I wanna see the show in the auditorium afterwards."

Jacob: "No, after dinner we go to the chocolate fountain!!"

Mitch: "Hmph. Fine by me. Brittany, you like this?"

Brittany: "That sounds good, but I want to check out EVERYTHING."

Mitch: "Yay, youre wearing my necklace. It looks kinda different."

Brittany: "Oh, I just combined it with my friend's lace choker and your pendant. I like the pendant part best."

Mitch: "Looks pretty. But youre way prettier."

Brittany: "Thank you." in her mind "Thank you lord!!!!"

_The four head off to dinner. When they arrive, Jacob ditches them and heads straight for the chocolate fountain. Jayme finds out decides to go find him and will see Mitch and Brittany later._

Mitch: "You sit here, Ill get food, for you and me."

Brittany: "Okay then."

_Minutes after Mitch finishes getting food, he sees another guy talking to Brittany. The guy was smiling at her and staring at her chest. Brittany didnt have any interest in him, but was nice and talked back to him. Mitch was angry and grabbed the guy by his collar and threw him aside._

Mitch: "Pervert! Stay away from her."

Guy: "Yo, chill out. Why cant I talk to anyone cute around here? Jesus."

_Mitch punches him in the face and they both start fighting. Brittany tries to push them apart and pulls Mitch back._

Guy: "Man, what the hell is your problem? You two arent even together."

Mitch: "...Get..away."

_Mitch gets violent again and tries to kick the guy in the stomach. Brittany restrains him, but Mitch pulls away and accidently struck Brittany across the face. It hurts her a lot, she runs away crying. The guy runs the opposite way. Mitch smacks his head hard and runs after the love of his life. She is nowhere to be seen. Mitch starts crying and gets angry at himself and breaks the window next to him. He stares at his wounded hand and he cant think of anyone else but Brittany. _

_Brittany runs all the way using the stairs to the top floor on the wide deck. She is a bit frightened by the sight and she continues to cry as her face bleeds. _

Jacob: "Sorry, Jayme I'll never-Hey, Mitch, You okay? Where's Brit?"

_Mitch has his hand over his mouth and hears Jacob, but continues to cry. Jacob and Jayme just listen to his sobs, quietly. _

Mitch: in his mind "Why, everytime we are together, it all comes down to this...? I hate my life."

_Mitch runs away from Jacob and Jayme. He goes all the way to the top of the ship, where Brittany was. They both dont notice each other. Brittany hears a metal cranking-like sound. It was Mitch, he put his foot on the rail and was about to jump overboard. Brittany's eyes widen._

Brittany: "NO!!"

_Mitch turns around, trips, and falls. He grabbed on to the rail with his hand. Brittany pulls on his arm. She starts pulling harder as Mitch slips further. Finally, with a few more jerks, Mitch was saved. Brittany pulls Mitch up. Theyre both holding each other by the arms and looking into each other's eyes. _

Brittany: "M..Mitch-"

_Mitch shuts her mouth gently with his finger. _

_People started crowding onto the top deck and music starts playing, but neither Brittany nor Mitch cared. Before the lights turn bright on, the two share a sweet kiss. _

Mitch: "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany: "Oh, I love you too."

_The two hug and dance slowly to the music. They look at each other for one more second._

Brittany & Mitch: "Best vacation, ever."

**THE END.**


End file.
